Mister Wallflower
by Queen Cakey
Summary: Oneshot: Levi only attends these gatherings due to his high social status, never really involving himself. It takes a certain someone to get Mr. wallflower to actually partake in activities. And it takes a certain someone to get him to care. (Not very historically accurate, Ballrooms and such)


**A/N: This isn't very historically accurate, I'm sorry and I came up with this in class with Jenn (Lollipop Butler master?) , it's kind of for her but mostly for myself to be honest, because I fell in love with my own headcanon. I havn't written in a long time and I can't write Levi. Or Hanji. Sorry for everything ever. **

I peeked my head through the curtains of the nearest window of the small hall, trying to judge what time of night it was, to no avail. Sighing, I leant back against my spot on the wall I have been stationed the majority of this party, slightly to the left from the buffet table. They hold small celebratory dances, every few weeks, sometimes people would bring dates. I wasn't too sure of what they celebrated during these occasions in the first place, I was just required to attend because of my social status, as were many of my comrades. I smirked a little, considering the scouting legion was usually regarded as a waste of money and resources, this was a pretty grand occasion, held in their own quarters.

Turning to the buffet table, there was a girl stuffing her face full of every available thing fit for human consumption, in the process leaving a trail of crumbs and mess all over the table, which I had been monitoring for the past hour or more. I raised my eyebrows as she noticed my presence and continued giving her my unnerving stare, until she slowly loaded up her arms and walked away, clearly uncomfortable. My eyes twitched at the sight of the mess she left and I put my head in my hands, only to be interrupted, to my shock, by a hand slamming down on my shoulder and spinning me around, a hand which belonged to no one other than Hanji Zoe.

Clearly beaming enthusiastically down on me, much to my dismay.  
"What's up, grumpy princess " she loudly exclaimed, her voice ringing out across the hall along with a loud chuckle at her own annoyingly stupid nickname. Hilarious. Her attire was quite different in comparison to her usual uniform I was used to seeing her in. She gave a smile as if she knew what thoughts were dwelling in my mind.  
"It's different, huh?" she said with a questioning tone, as one side of her mouth turned up into a slight smile. I just nodded in response and tried to look away, but being Hanji she wouldn't stop embarrassing me that easy. "well If it's that different I can show you I'm still wearing my uniform too" she rambled, slowly reaching for the hem of her dress "you know, I'll just sho-"  
"HANJI STOP, THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE HERE" I cut her off mid-sentence in some form of a hushed yell to advert attention. She just laughed loudly at me. I have no idea if she was wearing her uniform underneath, but that's not something I'd like to know.

Even moving away from her was a fruitless effort as she only continued to pursue me.  
"What brings you to this party, princess?" she questioned me. "Getting yourself a fine lady, perhaps?" she wiggled her eyebrows at the last question. I tilted my head sideways and looked at her, my hand automatically reaching my head in an exasperated look.  
"I am required to attend due to my status, you know this." I answered her first initial question.  
"True, True, I do know this." She nodded as she spoke, softer than usual. "However this doesn't mean you need to be a wallflower you know?" she smiled at me as perked up. "In uniform and everything too, dork." I just continued to stare at the excited brunette, kind of tired of the questions.

"Is there any way for you to spare me from the rest of these relentless embarrassing conversation starters?" I asked, begging for the embarrassing situation to be over. Her face lit up and looked visibly excited. Of course, this was Hanji Zoe, she was always embarrassing. One situation only gets more embarrassing with her.  
"Well, Mr. Wallflower princess, you could try and socialise" she suggested. I rolled my eyes.  
"Please explain." I simply said. I knew what she meant. I knew exactly. That's why I wasn't surprised when the words came out of her mouth. That's why I already knew what to do when she said it.  
"Well, ask someone to dance, of course!" she beamed, her glasses almost falling off her face. I extended my arm sightly towards her.  
"Would you like to dance, my silly sausage" I asked, a look of clearly fake surprise filled her face for a moment only to be replaced with her usual excited grin. She also knew exactly what I was going to do.  
"Of course, pretty boy"

This was the worst Idea of my life. It was more embarrassing than before, I should have known from the start. Hanji cannot dance. Compared to your organised dance steps, neat and clean, Hanji's own were wild and off the music. Despite her dance partner being frustrated, she continued to dance with the most joyful expression. I felt myself smile a little inside; at least she wasn't as bad as _some_ dancers, _somehow_. A particular set of boys is what brought this to mind of course, neither of them had any beat or rhythm; they just kept tripping over each other's feet. In particular the blonde one the most, always looking nervous every time, despite the brunette catching him and laughing to themselves on every occasion. I turned back to my own dance partner, holding her waist awkwardly due to the major height difference, and trying to steady her movements. Slowly and eventually with a few coaching words she gained some knowledge that the musicians played music, so it was there to dance to, not just moving where ever she thought to go. Slowly we danced in circles  
"Cheer up, Levi!" she commanded enthusiastically, averting my gaze from continuing to survey the room.  
"I'm fine." I stated, only for the dancing to be interrupted by her stopping suddenly, causing me to step on her feet and run into her. She chuckled slightly and put her hands on my face, squishing my face into some forced smile, causing frown lines on my face to form out of annoyance.  
"Stop being a buuuuutt" she droned, over exaggerating the sounds a bit. She looked at me with concern a bit. She leant down to my height, "You don't have to dance, the rest of the night if you don't want too" she whispered quietly to me, "I've already had my fun tonight" she smiled again at the end.  
"I'll make my leave then." I spoke, my usual expression of contempt returning to my face.

Slowly I walked off the main dance room, looking back at my dance partner it seems she had already found someone else to talk to, but still turned back to me when I looked, waving slightly. I decided to attend to other business I had. I exited out of the main ballroom my heels clicking on the stone of the old castle. Fumbling in the dimly lit corridor, I could hear someone's footsteps behind me, I entered into one of the smaller ballrooms and took a sharp turn on my heel to face my follower.  
"You're not very quiet you know" I told her "but that's normal isn't it?".

"Now the next question is why you're following me?" I continued.  
"Isn't that easy? You seemed distracted last time, I've come to get my dance properly this time" she spoke in a voice that I barely recognised, much quieter than her normal loud obnoxious way she spoke.  
"Is that so…" I trailed off. She really was irregular, wasn't she? I nodded slowly. "I guess that's acceptable". She smiled slightly and took my hands and directed one on her waist and took the other in her hand. We were much further away from the main room, but soft music the musicians played slowly wafted through the halls and could still faintly be heard. I took the first step and slowly we danced slowly around in circles.

"Why are you really here?" I asked finally cracking the almost silence. "Didn't you have fun before?" I rambled slightly trying to come up with an explanation myself, as I do worry about this girl, and I care more than many people may think.  
"I was worried about you." The brunette forming words simply that fit with the question, obviously not the answer that I desired. She started biting her lip and looking down at the floor.  
"There's no threat Hanji, I'm fine." I paused for a moment. "I'm worried about you currently also." I finished. Her head slowly rose once more, the familiar light in her eyes present once more.  
"I care about you a lot, okay." I whispered quietly. "What's wrong?"  
"I missed you. That's all. I'm sorry I made you worry It's silly I know" she rambled quietly and appearing flustered, not something I was used to from her to be honest. She was usually so calm and passionate about her work, I can't even count how many times she's had a near death experience from it. Here it was a little different it seemed.  
"It is indeed a little silly. That's just you though, I don't mind." I spoke aloud. She giggled slightly.

"Levi." She started, for once sparing the ridiculous nicknames. "Do you really care for me a lot?" my comrade asked suddenly. That was an odd question to myself.  
"Of course I do." I replied. I had no reason to lie. Her usual smile returned, grinning from ear to ear she lent down to my height and put her face close to mine, she tucked a loose strand of her bangs out of her eyes.  
"I'm glad." was the words she whispered with her usual cheerfulness as we pressed our faces together.

**A/N: As I said I'm so sorry. I can't write kiss scenes so that will have to do okay?**


End file.
